


You Don't Act Like An Omega

by gaybreadstick



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha! Desmond Miles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bleeding Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Complete, Dubious Consent (not between Alex and Desmond), M/M, Murder, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega! Alex Mercer, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, mentioned shaun/desmond, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: Desmond is a bitter alpha who is growing irritable and making Rebecca and Shaun's work with the Animus near impossible. After being sent out one night to vent his frustrations, Desmond encounters an unsuspecting omega in heat.There's just one thing; This omega doesn't act like a typical omega.At all.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> **A few notes about this crossover universe for context before you read;**
> 
>  
> 
> The events in this fanfic take place after altered events from Prototype 1 and the very early beginning of Prototype 2.
> 
> The events in this fanfic also take place after altered events from the end of Assassin's Creed 2 and before Brotherhood.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fanart is hella appreciated? I don't expect it but man does that make my day.

Desmond's eyes followed the body of the dancer bathed in dark red light on stage in front of him. He had taken a seat in the back of a seedy strip club, away from the horny crowd surrounding the elevated platforms at the front. His thoughts rolled around sluggishly in his head, getting picked apart and dissected to the point where he lost himself in a fantasy; until the waitress came by asking if he wanted another drink. He gratefully accepted, allowing her to take away his empty glass and returning soon after with a filled one. As soon as the drink landed in his hand, he'd scarf it down like a shot as if he'd somehow find the answers to all his problems at the bottom.

It wasn't too long ago that he along with his fellow assassins were relocated to a secluded studio in the downtown district of some city -- _like it was any better hidden than any place that they had been hiding before_. Tonight, the idea was to force Desmond to burn off some steam. Too many hours in the Animus left him pent up and aggressive which made him too irritable ( _and uncooperative_ ) for Rebecca and Shaun to deal with. So, out the door he was shoved with a small pocketful of cash. 

"Don't come back until you've got a better grip on that primitive brain of yours," Shaun had sneered. "We don't have the facilities or personnel to deal with your specific brand of barbarism." This had been followed by a small apology from Rebecca, which sounded incredibly fake through the laughter she was trying desperately to repress.

He downed the drink he had been subconsciously gripping the glass of. The alcohol didn't burn nearly as much as he would've preferred and that left him immensely dissatisfied. Years of drinking and eventually the sting of mixed alcohol no longer took the desired effect on one's body. With a resigned sigh, he sat back in the booth he has claimed for himself. Desmond tried to ignore the stares of passers by but couldn't help but feel antagonized by their scornful, sometimes confused glances. He was an alpha. By that fact alone meant he should have a handful of betas in his booth with him, fawning over him and each begging for his approval as a suitor, at the very least. If he was extremely lucky he'd be singled out by an extremely uncommon omega looking for the perfect mate, but most omegas generally avoided dangerous settings such as strip clubs.

If Desmond was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was wasn't interested in pairing with anyone. The idea of having a mate made him cringe with guilt. No one could know about him or the assassins. How could he keep that from someone, especially another person you're expected to dedicate your life to? There wasn't a person in the world that would be able to understand his demanding lifestyle and respect his privacy. No one would tolerate an alpha that constantly left them alone during their heats. 

So here he was. Alone, agitated, but still not desperate enough to release his pent up frustrations on an unassuming beta that he'd see once and never again.

_Speak of the devil._ He picked up the scent of a horny beta that had "accidentally" wandered too close to his booth. Desmond repressed a groan. He knew every possible ploy a beta could try and swindle him with, and none of them worked in the beta's favor. Ever. This particular woman was trying to get close enough for him to pick up her scent. Had he been a naïve alpha, he might've taken the bait. His eyes locked with the beta. She had inched closer to him a table away. He glared, hoping she'd at least get the hint and try to swindle someone else. There were plenty of other alphas in here, why was he always the prime target? Another sigh escaped through his nose.

Desmond waved a hand at the waitress, signalling to her for his bill.

* * *

He stepped out into the rain. It was cold and he could see his breath coming up in small clouds through the fat droplets. Desmond pulled up his hood and zipped his jacket before wandering down the street and into an adjacent alleyway.

He couldn't just return to the base now. Shaun would take one whiff of him before jabbing "Oh, did you scare everybody off?" To which Desmond would snarl and make the incorrect decision to either punch Shaun in the face, or bend him over his desk and satisfy himself right there. Desmond stalled at the thought, stopping in the alley. The idea of Shaun - snooty, sarcastic and _downright annoying_ Shaun, mewling under him and taking his knot was alarmingly arousing. He shook his head.

Blame it on the hormones.

He looked up at the clouded night sky. It was still drizzling out, but the rain had ebbed slightly. The assassin rolled his shoulders, feeling the wet fabric of his hoodie cling to his body as he continued on.

Desmond had nearly reached the other end of the alley when he heard a loud crash from a nearby dumpster. Instinctively, he flexed him arm and widened his stance before realizing that he didn't have his blade with him. Cursing to himself inwardly he lowered his arm and approached. Whatever it was had sent off a cloud of odor through the humid air, the water enhancing it and drawing it towards Desmond's nose. He could pick up something sweet, like black licorice. His alpha hormones honed in on it and relished in it, almost taking its own form right there and physically shoving him towards the source of the crash. The assassin rounded on the dumpster, unsure of what to expect.

He met the form of a smaller man, sitting on the ground and rubbing his back. The male was dressed in a leather jacket and a brown hoodie. Under both he could see a dress shirt that might have been crisp white at one time, but was muddy where it stuck out under his hoodie from when he must've fell.

"Are you all right," Desmond asked cautiously.

The man looked up. Desmond nearly took a step back when he saw how pale his eyes were. They were like two sharp slices of ice.

"I'm fine, what's it to you?" snapped the man, shoving himself to his feet with a minor stumble.

"I was just checking," Desmond said, a little defensively.

"Checking up on me? Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" the man snarled, stepping into Desmond's space and getting close. Their noses were inches away, despite the assassin having a small height advantage. He could see the ice in the man's eyes giving way to something powerful, electric, and ferocious. He could hear each ragged breath, feel the soft puff of air against his throat.

"Oh, I get it," the man sneered, backing off almost as soon as he came close.

A brief look of confusion flickered across Desmond's face.

"You think, I'm just going to bend over, right here for you. Is that it? Try and be gentlemanly, but you're still going to take advantage of me? Shove my face in the dirt and tell me how pretty I am? Is that your game?"

A light bulb clicked on in Desmond's mind, but it was too late to sputter any sort of rebuttal. The fist of the man collided with the assassin's jaw with a thick crack. The force of the blow sent him off his feet and onto the ground with a less than graceful flop.

"Don't fucking come near me again," he heard the man say before he took off down the alley.

Desmond lay there on his back, letting the rain gently pelt his face.  
That man was incredibly strong, and aggressive. Desmond had taken down other equally brawny alphas in disgraceful bar fights before, but he very seldom lost. This man had thrown him onto his back with a single blow to the face. The scent he had caught in the air earlier was still pungent, and still smelled just as sweet. It caressed his senses and made his brain to do a small back flip. A sudden throb in his pants alerted him to an erection that he had been completely oblivious to. Desmond had a brief moment of gratitude that his knot hadn't taken matters into its own hands and decided to pop right there. He let out a shaky breath. Desmond had just encountered an omega in heat.


	2. Alpha

'Barbaric' was a good word for the mindset of an alpha that had just caught wind of an omega in heat.

For most alphas, all conscious thought that they might have had, had immediately gone to their knot. For Desmond, it confounded him.

He didn't want a mate. He didn't want to pair with anyone, but to be brushed off like that, stricken down like a measly beta was somewhat humiliating. The omega had proven to be rather adverse to him, implying that he was likely unmated. Regardless, something about the way he shot him down just didn't rub right with Desmond. Omegas were generally.. weak. Needy. Always needing careful attention and tender affection. This one on the other hand was incredibly hostile. Desmond had never heard of a hostile omega. It just... didn't make sense. Maybe some omegas wanted mates that could prove their dominance? Be forceful? Something in the back of Desmond's head screamed at him that the omega had made it _very clear_ that he wanted no such thing, but the insult of being thrown aside overpowered reason. He was very much so a desirable alpha. He was an _assassin_ , for fuck's sake!

So here he found himself perched on a precariously high building in the downtown area, scouting for the very omega that had punched him down the previous evening. He was going to prove to the omega that he was a formidable alpha.

He had returned back to the base last night to Shaun's expected taunt and Rebecca's disapproving sigh for the both of them. The encounter with the omega left him so jarred he barely recalled his sexual fantasy about Shaun until halfway through the argument; after which he abruptly bit his lip and promptly retreated to his bedroom red-faced.

Desmond's eyes flicked from person to person along the sidewalk, but alas the jacket and hoodie were nowhere to be found in the crowd of people. He grumbled to himself and sat back on the ledge, tilting his head back to work out the stiffness from craning. It was clear tonight, with a few odd stars barely visible through the neon glow of the city. He rolled his shoulders, eyes lazily drifting around.

Wait.

There, on another building.

Desmond squinted, but could make out the white stripes on the bicep of a jacket. Desmond sat up and scanned the figure. He seemed to be doing exactly the same as Desmond - scouting the city. A few questions bubbled in his head, only to be shoved away by Desmond's wounded pride. He stepped back onto the roof of the apartment complex he had been sitting on and started to make his way to the closer side. A small structure stood on the roof with a door that lead to the inside stairwell. The assassin crept around it cautiously, but paused when he rounded the corner. The omega had vanished from where he stood on the other roof.

Questions flooded Desmond's head but they were quickly interrupted by a guttural scream tearing through the air. A previously unseen man dressed in dark camouflage fell off the roof access next to the assassin, his body limply crumpling to the ground with blood escaping through an unseen wound. Desmond nearly swore at the sight, taking a few steps back and looking up. On the top of the entrance way the omega perched on his haunches, glaring down at the assassin.

Desmond felt his neck bob with a nervous swallow.

"What did he want from you," the omega growled.

"No idea," Desmond lied. He had a few ideas, but the omega didn't need to know that. _How did he get onto the other building so fast?_

The omega dropped off the top of the stairwell and onto the roof, stepping towards Desmond carefully. "Usually they're pointing at me. What makes you so fucking special?"

"That's none of your concern," Desmond said, moving forward towards the omega. "How did you get here so fast?"

"That isn't any of your business," came the man's reply. The omega stopped in his tracks once he got within reach of the alpha, and Desmond did the same. The scent of heat was gone from the other man and had been replaced with an odor of earth and indiscernible chemicals. A small feeling of disappointment settled in Desmond's stomach, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Who are you," snarled the omega. His icy eyes were back, scanning Desmond's with uncomfortable discretion.

"Who are you, omega," spat Desmond, suddenly irritated that the man wouldn't back down. _Damnit, he was supposed to be the dominant one here..._

The man held his gaze firmly before eventually glancing down. Finally, a moment of submission.

"Alex," the omega murmured.

"Alex..." Desmond repeated, almost tenderly.

"You gonna stand there and repeat me or are you going to give me your name?" Alex snapped.

"Desmond," the assassin grit out.

"Well, Desmond," Alex scoffed, "don't make me save your ass again." The omega gestured to the dead man.

A flare of anger surged in Desmond's gut, but Alex was already walking off toward the ledge. Desmond watched as the omega rolled his shoulders before cleanly leaping off of the roof.

Desmond scrambled to the side and watched as long claws sprouted from the omega's fingertips, catching in the side of the structure and repelling onto the other across the street. The assassin stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Desmond returned to the base once again, flopping face first onto the couch and emitting a long, drawn-out whine.  
Shaun, who had been sitting at the desk next to the couch sighed as Desmond let out the singular whine into the pillow, staring at the wall above his computer monitor with disinterest before eventually swiveling his chair around and facing the assassin with a look of contempt.

"Scaring off the ladies again," it was a statement, not a question.

"No," Desmond grumbled into the couch.

"Then you should have no reason to whine," Shaun huffed, turning back to his computer and typing something.

Desmond sat up, knowing better than to try and pander for advice from Shaun. He looked over at Rebecca who appeared equally focused on something on her laptop. Desmond flopped onto his back on the couch.

"Nice bruise," Rebecca piped up.

"What-" Desmond questioned. 

"On your chin. Goes great with your scar."

Desmond absentmindedly touched his jaw where Alex had punched him.

"Who gave you that?" she asked, finally standing and striding over to him, giving him a quizzical expression. "Nobody ever gets a hit in on you."

"It was..." Desmond paused, not willing to admit that an omega - _a fucking omega_ of all people - took him down. "...some guy," he finished.

"Some... guy?" Rebecca all but scoffed. "Must've been some guy. It's almost purple."

Desmond's frown deepened.

"Oh, did your knot point you in the direction of someone's mate?" Shaun quipped from his computer but didn't turn to face them.

"Shaun-"

"No, no." Desmond said, a little too late. Rebecca gave him an incredulous look, crossing her arms. 

"Wait, no, it's not that-" Desmond stammered.

"Then what? You didn't really try and move in on someone's partner?" Rebecca said. The tone of her voice was edging close to scolding.

"No!" Desmond exclaimed.

"Then what? What happened?"

"Why are you trying to keep it a secret? You aren't embarrassed that someone got the better of you - the _strong alpha descendant_ of a long line of _proud alpha assassins_..." Shaun cooed, fluttering his hand in the air.

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHAUN!_ " Desmond yelled. He could see the smirk on Shaun's face even though the man was turned away.

"Tell us what happened!" Rebecca demanded.

Desmond scowled. It should be illegal for betas to gang up on an alpha like this. He let out a long sigh.

"I met.. someone. But I didn't try and take advantage of them! I just, tried to help him, and-"

"Him?" came Shaun's interested question.

"Ugh," Desmond hid his face in his hands.

"Desmond, it's okay," Rebecca shrugged, "we always kind of assumed-"

"It's not that! Holy fuck... An omega, okay? I met, an omega!" Desmond yelled. The room went quiet.

"An omega? Interested in _you_?" Shaun asked, finally turning around again.

"Not exactly," Desmond said, hunching forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"So..." Rebecca mused, "What you're saying is you were trying to pick up an omega?"

"No! Well.... Maybe? Fuck. I don't know," the assassin groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then the bruise..." Rebecca smirked, "Did he punch you?"

Desmond looked up at her and snorted. "Yeah."

"Barbaric alpha," Shaun muttered.

"Hey!" Desmond shot up, towering above Shaun. "I didn't force myself on him! He fell and I tried to help but he took me down in a single punch and..." the assassin deflated slightly, thinking about the claws that the omega had sprouted out of his hands, "I don't know what to make of him..."

"Sounds to me like you're enamored," Rebecca shrugged, walking back to her desk.

"Sounds to me like that omega might actually be an alpha," Shaun snorted.

"He's definitely an omega. I've... smelled his heat."

"Heat?" Shaun's head reared back in loud, boisterous laughter. "You're certain that one-track alpha brain of yours didn't try have you and manhandle him? You know there are perfumes for that now."

"Shaun," Rebecca warned.

"If this guy really is an omega, and you want to impress him, why not try and actually romance him. You honestly can't expect him to come to you simply because of your genetics. Honestly Desmond, use that head of yours. He's a person, not a piece of meat for you to put your knot in. One of your ancestors was able to woo an omega in his time, take a lesson."

"I don't want to _woo_ him! I don't even want a mate!" The alpha growled. "And leave my ancestors out of this..."

"Oh, then I suppose he's just some imbecile that won't reflect your affections. Sounds perfect for you, actually. Both incompetent twats that can barely keep themselves togeth-" Shaun was cut off by Desmond dragging him to his feet by the front of his shirt. Desmond bared his teeth, inches from Shaun's face.

"Take. That. Back."

Shaun just gave him a knowing smirk. "Sounds to me like you do want to court him," Shaun shrugged. Desmond could feel his face burning and he immediately dropped the beta.

"Don't just stand there," the beta huffed, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt, "Go woo him. Maybe if you do you'll finally be tolerable enough to get back in the Animus."


	3. Not What He Seems

Desmond had returned to the top of the same apartment again the following night. He hoped through some string of luck he would be able to observe Alex without Alex noticing him, but first he had to find him.

The scent of earth and chemicals was still present in the air. Alex had been here recently. Carefully he trailed the scent. Being unable to leap from building to building like the omega made it difficult to track, but after a few hours he finally caught a stronger part of Alex's trail.

It lead Desmond to an alley on the outskirts of the downtown district, looking more suburban than the skinny garbage-filled alleyways Desmond was used to. He continued down the rocky pathway, senses on alert. This alley was dark with two orange street lights at either mouth. The remaining stretch in the middle was completely void of light escape for the faint glow from the windows of houses on either side. Desmond glanced up. From here, the stars were easier to see.

He paused in his step, looking around. The scent trail he had been following was starting to go stale. How? He was sure he had picked it up at the right point...

_Thud._

Desmond was met with dirt and gravel poking into the side of his cheek, and his bruise.

"You're following me. Why," came the unmistakable growl of Alex's voice. The omega had pinned the alpha down onto the ground. _Where did he-_

"Get off me!"

"Why are you following me," Alex repeated.

Desmond pushed off of the ground, finally getting up from under Alex. He turned to look at the omega and was immediately met with those eyes. Every time, those eyes bore into him, carving him out, sizing him up. In the alley they seemed to reflect the dim light and glow.

"I'm not following you," Desmond said, a bit too slowly.

Alex stood and snorted. "I've been watching you. You've been stalking me for hours. What the fuck is your deal."

"I-" Desmond stopped, mind coming up blank. Alex stood there and glared down at the alpha that was still sitting in the dirt.

"What, never met an omega before?" he scoffed. There was a faint tone of amusement in his voice. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"No, I've met plenty of omegas, just..." the assassin trailed off again.

"Not an omega like me," Alex said. The amusement was as quickly gone as it came from his voice and the glare set back in.

Desmond noted the change in mood and carefully stood. He dusted off of his pants, trying to play off casual.

"You don't act like an omega..." he carefully said.

"No, I don't." 

The reply came quick and sharp like a knife through butter. Desmond could tell the omega was getting defensive again. The alpha tried to subtly pick up the other's scent. _What if he was an alpha underneath a bottle's worth of fake omega perfume?_ Alex stood there and glowered at the assassin.

"It's... Not a bad thing." Desmond shrugged.

That seemed to catch Alex off guard. Desmond could see the edges of the omega's form soften, just a fraction. The assassin couldn't pick up any other alpha hormones in the air. It seemed his hostile omega was just... a very hostile omega. Desmond didn't know what to think of it.

"How would you know," Alex said slowly. His eyes were looking Desmond up and down. It seemed he was evaluating him. Almost.. intrigued?

Desmond cleared his throat, straightening himself up and trying to look impressive. A small smirk appeared in the corner of Alex's mouth at that.

"I want to... Know you," Desmond said, trying to sound calm and even.

"Know me?" Alex asked. The defensive tone was back again. Desmond cringed on the inside. "You're not the first. Alphas, betas, all the fucking same. You alphas, all you ever do is think about your knot, and trying to get a free pass to shove it up my ass." Alex snarled. Desmond held his stance as the omega drew close to him. 

"You don't want to know me," he growled lowly.

"I do," Desmond replied softly.

"You barely even know me as is."

"I know," Desmond agreed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I want to."

"You, are just a _stupid alpha_ ," sneered Alex, "You must be desperate. Got buddies at home? Wanna brag about how you swept me off my feet because you followed me around and you looked so pathetic I couldn't resist? Want to show off that you have an omega as your mate?" The omega pivoted on his heel and started to walk off. 

"I don't want a mate," Desmond frowned, deflating. 

Alex paused, turning slightly and looking over his shoulder at the alpha.

"You don't." It was more a statement than a question.

"No..." he trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Already mated?" 

"No."

"So," Alex hummed, stepping back towards the alpha, "You don't want a mate, yet here you are, following me like a goddamn puppy."

"It's not like that, I do want a mate... I just..." Desmond ran his hands through his hair and sighed through his nose, unsure as to why he was having this conversation with a complete stranger. "I can't."

"Why not," Alex asked.

"You..." Desmond paused, eyes meeting Alex's. "You probably wouldn't understand."

Alex gave him a quizzical glare before turning once again and walking away.

"You're... an interesting alpha, Desmond," he said simply, "It sounds to me that the both of us have lives nobody else would be able to quite understand." There was a hint of coyness to his voice that made Desmond look up at him. Was Alex... Was he _inviting him on_?

Desmond couldn't help but have his face light up on the spot. Alex turned away and kept walking. Little did the assassin know that Alex had looked over his shoulder at Desmond, and at the sight of Desmond's hopeful face, Alex was felt a small pang of endearment for the alpha.

* * *

Desmond was in such a giddy mood Shaun and Rebecca were finally able to get him into the Animus for a few sessions. Synchronizing was faster with his elevated mood. Due to the effectiveness however, it was a week until he was able to go out and track down the omega again.

He proved harder to find this time.

Desmond took it as a challenge, all but flying off of beams protruding from skyscrapers and cranes to follow the omega's path. The assassin landed on a skyscraper, enjoying the feeling of the crisp night air against his face.

The omega's scent was strong on this building. Very strong.

He looked around, puzzled at how the very air could smell like the omega was right there beside him. A clink against metal alerted Desmond and instinctively flexed his arm. His hidden blade, which he hadn't removed when he practically flew out of the chair of the Animus, was still fixed to his arm.

"Relax, alpha," Alex came into view, sitting on the water tower perched on the roof of the building. Desmond retracted his blade with a smirk and clambered up the pipes to meet him.

"Tracked me down again," Alex mused, "You're pretty good at that."

"You could say I come from a long line of trackers," Desmond chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"Really?" chuckled the omega, a brow quirking.

"Yeah, something like that," the assassin shrugged. He mentally scolded himself for nearly giving away too much information. At the thought Desmond remembered why he didn't want... No. Couldn't have, a mate. His heart sank.

"Alex..." he started.

"Hold onto that thought," Alex said, standing. Desmond blinked as the omega stood on the roof of the water tower with no fear or wobbliness whatsoever.

"What is it?"

"Helicopter."

Sure enough, a helicopter was hovering over a skyscraper not too far off. A spotlight on the helicopter passed over the roof of the skyscraper slowly.

"And?"

"They don't like me," Alex grit, "We need to get down. Now." Alex jumped off of the tower in a single bound, quickly followed by the assassin. "I hope you can climb as well as you can track," said the omega.

Desmond snorted. " _If you only knew,_ " he thought.

The pair ran towards the alley side of the building, dropping down onto the fire escape of the neighboring building and onto the ground below.

"Want to tell me why helicopters don't like you?" Desmond asked, panting.

"Shh!" Alex hissed, slapping his hand over the face of the alpha and pushing him up against the wall.

The faintest sound of walkie-talkies bleeping could be heard in the distance.

"Alex-"

"SHH!"

The assassin became quickly aware of the omega's body pressed flush against his. He could feel the steady rise and fall of the omega's chest, the legs pushing into his, and he swore he could feel something being pushed up against his thigh.

" _Not now,_ " he thought to himself firmly.

"This way," Alex whispered, breaking away from Desmond and turning the corner.

The alpha followed quickly, treading lightly over the gravel.

"You're going to have to shut the fuck up for a minute," Alex said, peeking around the street corner.

"Wha-"

"It's complicated. I don't like them," Alex pointed at two masked officers standing on the street next to a parked military truck, "and they especially don't like me, being alive," Alex growled.

"You too huh," Desmond muttered dryly.

"What?" Alex looked up at him with a glare.

Before Desmond could reply, one of the officers had spotted them.

"Shit-" Alex hissed, backing up, "Go, go, go!" The pair took off running down the alleyway.

"Stop!" one of the officers barked. The voice of the officer sounded garbled through the mask, obstructed by electronic static. The second officer was announcing pursuit on their radio.

"What did you do?" Desmond yelled.

"Hang on," Alex said as they turned a corner, pushing Desmond to the side with a single hand. The omega turned and faced the oncoming officers. He flicked his hands, claws extending from his fingertips once more. The assassin watched in fascination as the omega's skin rippled like water to form them. Each talon gleamed dangerously in the light like a polished blade. Desmond looked up, noting the fire escape on the building.

The officers turned the corner after them, only to be brutally ambushed. One officer was torn to literal ribbons, Alex's claws sinking through their flesh with supernatural ease. The other, to Desmond's sudden horror, was gripped and assimilated into Alex.

The assassin could do nothing but stare as the officer's body disappeared into Alex's form as if they had never existed to begin with.  
"There are two more," Alex growled with a feral look, retracting his claws and jumping up onto the fire escape that the assassin had already begun to climb. Desmond wasn't going to ask how he knew there were others. He also definitely wasn't going to ask about the officer he just devoured. They reached the roof of the building with ease.

"Come up slowly!"

An officer had been waiting for them, the nose of their gun centered on Alex's face. Desmond's lip curled at the sight of the threat on the omega. Alex let out a steady sigh and stepped onto the roof. The gun followed his every footstep carefully until Desmond quickly stepped between them.

"Sir, back away," the officer warned.

"No," Desmond growled. Behind him, Alex was giving him a bewildered glare.

"What the fuck are you doing," hissed the omega.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," Desmond grit out, putting an arm in front of Alex. 

"Sir-"

Alex ducked around Desmond's arm, claws out and tearing apart the officer in seconds. Desmond blinked in shock at the omega's unyielding attitude, slicing apart the carcass of the officer to unrecognizable gored pieces.

As the officer's body splattered to the ground, Alex turned back to Desmond.

"I don't _need_ some alpha to take care of me," he snorted, tilting his chin up. The alpha glared and charged towards Alex, hidden blade emerging. The omega faltered as Desmond raised his arm and jumped. The blade met flesh, sinking into the throat of an officer that had run up behind Alex. They let out a garbled noise and collapsed to the ground. Desmond wrenched the blade out, turning to face Alex again.

"You were saying?" the assassin said with a small smirk. Alex snorted again.

* * *

"So... claws."

"Yeah."

"How long has that been a thing?"

"Since as far as I can remember."

Desmond nodded, eyeing the omega's hands. The two had retreated to another rooftop far off, away from the bodies of the dead officers.

"And, fleeing and murdering authorities..."

"Yeah," Alex grit out, leaning forward on his knees.

"And eating..."

"That too."

"Always?"

"Always."

There was a thick silence between the two as they sat high above the early morning traffic.

"Where do you stay?" Desmond asked quietly.

Alex looked down to the street below with a saddened gaze, "Don't have a place. Not anymore, anyway."

"What happened?" Desmond asked.

"Had a sister. Things got... Complicated,"

"Oh," the assassin said, gaze lowering. He reached out and placed a hand on the omega's shoulder only to have the other flinch away.

"I don't need your pity," Alex snapped defensively.

"It's not pity!" Desmond retorted.

"Then what is it then?" growled the omega.

Desmond opened his mouth, but paused and sighed. "Sympathy," he said.

"Sympathy? What, you know how I feel?"

The alpha watched tiny spikes of biomass no higher than an inch emerge from Alex's coat and stand on end. From where the alpha sat Alex appeared similar to that of a spined animal on edge, ready to throw its quills at the closest threat. The entire frame of the omega was tense and that made Desmond's heart clench. That must be the reason why Alex was so hostile. _How many alphas had tried forcing themselves on him to make him this way...?_

"Well, not exactly..."

"Then what do you know, alpha," sneered the omega.

"I was on the run for most of my life," The alarm bells in Desmond's head rang loudly but he paid them no heed. The omega needed some form of comfort. "I know what it feels like to get taken, chewed out by secret organizations and spat back out into a life you weren't even sure you wanted."

Alex sat there silently, eyes searching the alpha's for any shred of dishonesty. The alpha met his gaze, eyes soft and saddened. The omega let out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"It's... Okay to have feelings." Desmond said cautiously.

"Feelings are an omega's curse," Alex grunted bitterly, "they make omegas weak and pathetic. It makes us vulnerable to alphas who pretend to give a shit and try to take advantage of us."

"I don't want to take advantage of you," said the assassin.

Alex glared at Desmond, though the venom in his eyes was faux.

"You aren't weak because you feel things. You've got a shitty past. It happened. It's okay to be upset about that." The assassin was impressed by his own compassion. This omega was bringing out his protective alpha instincts and it was painful. He reached out his hand again, this time offering it palm-up for the omega to take. Alex looked at it for a moment as if it might pose a threat. With some hesitation, he lifted his own hand and slid his fingers gingerly over the palm of the alpha's. Desmond ran his thumb over the back of the omega's hand soothingly.

"I'm... a monster," the omega murmured.

"You're not."

"You saw me."

"So what?"

"You don't get it. I'm a genetic experiment gone wrong," Alex frowned, withdrawing his hand as if it had been burnt.

"I think it's badass." Desmond smirked.

"Badass?!" the omega turned to face him, teeth bared. "Do you think my existence, threatening to infect and murder thousands of people, is badass?!" 

Confusion swirled in Desmond's eyes as he followed Alex's but the omega refused to look at him.

"I'm a virus, a fucking _disease_. I don't know what you fucking think I am, but I think it's best you fuck off." The omega stood. He dropped onto the roof that they were perched on and walked away, leaping off another side of the building and leaving Desmond on the ledge by himself.


	4. Instinct

"So," Rebecca said, typing away on a screen as Desmond sat in the Animus. "How's courting that omega going for you?"

"I'm _fucked_ ," Desmond said without hesitation.

Rebecca looked around her screen at him.

"What's wrong?"

Desmond groaned, rubbing his temples. "He's a goddamn tortured soul and I'm so fucked."

"Ah, bringing out the other alpha side huh," she chuckled, tapping a few buttons.

"Yes and it's frustrating. He thinks he's this.. _monster_."

"Most omegas think they're monsters because of their genetics."

"I don't know what to do," Desmond murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell him he's not a monster." Rebecca said simply, giving him an exasperated look. "Come on, Desmond. You _just said_ he was bringing out your other alpha side, comfort him!"

"I don't know how. He's... _literally_ a monster."

Rebecca paused again, giving Desmond a skeptical look.

"Did he turn into a werewolf on you?"

"No, no. He said he's literally, this... virus thing," Desmond sighed, wringing his hands in the air. "He says he's a disease and that he's killed people. He's got these claws that he can just.. form..."

Rebecca's gaze trailed up to Shaun, who had been typing away at his isolated desk up until that moment.

"Desmond..." Rebecca started.

"What?" the assassin sighed irritably.

"What does this omega look like."

"I don't know, he wears his hood up a lot. He's got this black jacket with white stripes on the sleeves and some sort of red pattern on his back -- the same style as my tat but wings." Desmond lifted his inked arm and inspected it fondly.

The two assassins exchanged glances.

"His name isn't Mercer is it?"

"No?" Desmond asked with a look of confusion.

"Zeus?"

"No. Alex."

Another nervous exchange.

"A million omegas on this planet and of course - _of course_ , Desmond finds that one that was genetically engineered." Shaun snipped from his desk, throwing his arms up.

"What?" Desmond bolted upright.

"Your _omega_ ," Shaun sneered, "is an escaped felon from an extremely large government cover up." The beta typed something on his computer, before tilting the monitor in Desmond's direction. "Is this him?"

Desmond rose from the chair slowly, stepping across the room to Shaun's desk. The photo on Shaun's screen was grainy, but there was no mistaking Alex's signature coat and hood. The image showed Alex extending what seemed to be a thick, twisted wire of biomass from where his arm should be, towards a helicopter.

"That's him," Desmond swallowed nervously.

"He's been on the run for years." Shaun snorted through his nose. "Interesting he'd be here though. Last I heard he was in Manhattan causing an infectious outbreak that the government was all too quick to fix."

"Infectious?"

"Seems Mercer here cooked up something in a genetic lab then let it loose, getting caught in the crossfire."

"How many died?" Desmond asked quietly.

"Only a few thousand. The military flew in and managed to quarantine everything before it spread too much global panic. They kept this so tight-lipped it's pretty much on par with the general public's idea of Area 51 now. How ridiculous." Shaun clicked through digital newspapers on another monitor, each showing mundane everyday events during the outbreak.

"The only real shred of the outbreak's existence is through a small newspaper column by a journalist named Dana. Interesting that he turned out to be an omega, I would've pinned him as alpha for sure."

"Desmond," Rebecca said, walking over to Shaun's desk.

"He's not..." Desmond's eyes scanned the reports Shaun was pulling up on the monitor. Highlighted lines on the article drew his attention. ' _Extremely dangerous_ '. ' _Kill on sight_ '. ' _Never engage under no circumstances_ '.

"He's not like this," the alpha said, shaking his head.

"Oh, he's not?" quipped Shaun.

"No. He's not like this at all," Desmond said, "He could have killed me, but he didn't."

"Likely trying to keep a low profile..."

"He killed someone that was going to murder me the other night-"

"You didn't tell us someone came after you!" Rebecca barked.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Desmond waved his hands, walking back to the Animus. "But he didn't kill me."

"So, what. You think just because this guy didn't feel like having a second helping that night he wants you as much as your alpha knot wants his omega ass?" Shaun mocked. 

Desmond scowled, plopping into the chair and rubbing his head.

"I think it'd be better if we held off on any more work tonight..." Rebecca sighed, returning to her desk next to the Animus.

"What, I'm fine-"

"You're not fine," she said.

"I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine." Desmond grit out, leaning his head back against the rest.

* * *

Desmond didn't return to the rooftops for another two weeks. Against Shaun and Rebecca's constant pushing for him to take a break, Desmond distracted himself from his thoughts by spending as much time in the Animus as he possibly could. It wasn't until he suffered a crippling episode from the _Bleeding Effect_ did Rebecca cut him off and force him to rest.

The two betas practically shoved Desmond out the door, insisting he go distract himself elsewhere where he wouldn't strain his mental health so much.

Desmond sighed. His head was still swimming from the information overload Shaun had dropped on him about Alex -- or maybe it was an aftereffect of the _Bleeding_. Regardless his head swam groggily as he stepped out onto the streets of the downtown district once more. It was time to confront the omega.

He scented the air, confused when he found an absence of the earthy scent he had picked up before. He checked each of the buildings Alex had previously occupied, even climbing up the water tower to try and find him - to no avail.

Desmond dropped back down to the roof off of the tower, puzzled, confused, disheartened.

He sighed, rubbing at the bruise that had started to fade on his chin. The alpha slipped down the fire escape on the side of the building and dropped to the ground.

No trace of the omega whatsoever.

Desmond shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the alley, defeated. Shaun mentioned that the omega had been on run. Being on the run meant that Alex probably didn't want to linger in one spot for too long. He didn't have any real reason to stay put. So much for that.

He wasn't certain what he was expecting either. The last time he saw the omega he had stormed off claiming to be a freak of nature. The assassin sighed. He had seen things in his time in and out of the Animus, a living biological virus wasn't too outrageous.

The alpha was halfway back to the assassin's hideout when he decided to shortcut through the dark spacious park. It stretched out for miles encircled by downtown skyscrapers. Being late in the evening it was scarcely populated, except for the odd drunkard. The lights on the main pathways were small and offered meager lighting. Desmond stepped up onto the bridge that arched over a small man made creek when he heard a weak whimper. He paused. _That sounded like..._

He turned his head, looking around for the source of the noise. It came again, softer but pained. The alpha's nostrils flared. He could smell the metallic tang that was unmistakably blood.

There was a rustle under the bridge that made Desmond look over the edge. He couldn't see anything from where he stood, so he hopped up onto the rail and dropped into the shallow water.

Tucked against the cobblestone foundation of the bridge was a small figure that was curled in on itself. Desmond stepped closer cautiously.

There was a snarl and tendrils suddenly sprang up from the body under the bridge. Desmond fell back with a shout. They were jet black and of various thicknesses. Each one wrapped firmly around his ankles and thighs, dragging him towards the silhouette.

"Wait- WAIT!" Desmond cried out as he was hauled under the bridge.

"D-Desmond.."

The tendrils gave way and retreated back. Desmond blinked, his eyes adjusting to the poor light. The white stripes of Alex's jacket came into view. The alpha's brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed dark splotches speckling them. He looked up to Alex's face and met the eyes of the omega. The icy irises that were usually present were completely absent, instead replaced by a faint red glow in the darkness. The omega's gaze was lowered and hurt. Desmond could make out dark splatters on the man's cheek.

"Alex... What happened?" Desmond asked, getting up and drawing close to the omega's side.

"Just some... fucking alpha," Alex huffed shakily. Desmond instantly felt fury surge in his gut. Someone had put their hands and inflicted damage to Alex. If he got his hands on that alpha... Desmond shook his head, focusing.

"Are you... Is that your blood?"

"I'll be fine," the omega said, suppressing a groan as he shifted. "I just need to stay low for a bit..."

"Stay low?" Desmond nearly sprang to his feet. "Is he still after you?"

"Yeah... he's been after me for.. A while," Alex said, coughing. "I'll be fine. Relax, _alpha_."

"No-" Desmond scolded himself for being so protective. Alex wasn't his, nor was he Alex's. He had no obligation to this omega, but he felt for him. Desmond knew in his gut that Alex, the literal living virus, was more than capable of taking care of his own, but he wanted to protect him. He wanted to hold him, care for him, keep him safe. A low, feral growl tore through Desmond's throat, earning a shocked expression from the wounded omega.

" _Mercer_!"

A shout from on top of the bridge alerted Desmond and Alex. A tall, bulky figure dropped from the overpass next to them. Immediately both of them were on their feet, but Desmond stepped forward before Alex could move.

"Who the fuck are you," Desmond snarled, stalking forward towards the other man.

"None of your fuckin' business. Move," came the man's aggressive reply.

"Desmond, back off. I can handle James mysel-"

"What do you want with Alex," the assassin stepped closer. He could make out the dim glare of James' eyes under his black hood.

"None of your fuckin' business, now move before I make you move," James' low voice growled. The two were close now, just inches from each other. Behind Desmond, Alex clutched his side and frowned at the two alphas, leaning back on the wall under the bridge.

"I said _move_ , fucker," James pulled back to throw a punch, but Desmond sidestepped him and clocked him under the jaw with his fist. The sound of teeth colliding could be heard as James staggered back, touching his chin. The man looked at his fingers to check for any blood, then his eyes locked onto Desmond in a predatory glower.

"Back off," Desmond warned.

James lunged forward, taking Desmond by the shoulders and throwing the assassin onto his back in the water with a splash and a pained grunt.

"Fuck- Desmond-" Alex grit out, moving closer and shoving James' shoulder, "Fuck off."

"You. You little omega bitch," James rounded on Alex, flexing his fists. "You got away from me one time, but not again. I'm gonna break you in half so hard you're going to be prayin' for your death!" The alpha lashed out, gripping Alex's throat with crushing strength. The omega was backed up to the cobblestone and forced against it.

Alex let out a weak gasp, fingers clawing uselessly against the alpha's hold.

"Let him go!" Desmond boomed, tackling into James from behind. The other alpha grunted at the inconvenience, releasing Alex and letting the omega crumple to the ground.  
"You're going to stay there if you know what's fuckin' good for you," he growled, turning and punching Desmond swiftly in the ribs.

The assassin felt the wind leave his chest and he coughed, but didn't relent. He straightened himself. He took a step to the side and rolled his shoulders. Slowly the two alphas began to circle one another, each looking ready to take the other down.

"You're not going to lay another hand on him," the assassin's eyes were locked on James'. His hands tapped out a rhythm on his thighs idly as he orbited the other. His head throbbed with pain but he did his best not to show it. 

"Who are you to him," James snarked, tilting his chin up assertively.

Desmond's gaze flickered to Alex. The omega trembled where he sat. Alex looked downright shaken. Looked... Less than the powerful, independent omega he had met just weeks ago. 

"I'm a friend," he replied, turning back to James.

The alpha let out a loud laugh that vibrated through Desmond's bones. "A friend, ha, that's fuckin' funny. Hilarious," he scowled.

Pacing the perimeter of the circle, Desmond's head pounded again. Two figures began to manifest, adjacent to James and Desmond and circling with them. The assassin scrunched his eyes and opened them again, recognizing one figure as his ancestor Ezio. The other, a stranger. The way Ezio and the other man stalked around each other made the very air tense. Desmond could see Ezio's fingers flexing above the hidden blades of his arms. The other man, dark-bearded and dressed in a dark patterned tunic, bared his teeth at the assassin.

"Come on, then, pretty boy," James snarled opposite him.

Desmond launched forward at James, the other alpha meeting him halfway. A fist collided with Desmond's stomach, another in James' rib. Desmond spun, his leg elevated and aimed at James' head. Ezio mimicked him in unison, pivoting with his leg up and aimed at the opposing man. James let out a grunt and gripped the assassin's leg, pulling it to the side and flinging Desmond off balance and onto his back again. 

"Figures a bitchy omega would find an equally bitchy alpha to defend him," James taunted, his lip curling into a feral grin.

Alex groaned from where he sat, attempting to stand again. James whirled around and let out a snarl, striding over to Alex and snatching him up by the back of his jacket.

"I fucking told you to fucking stay put your murderous little whore!"

"Let me go! Fuck... Fuck off!" Alex snarled. Desmond pushed himself off the ground in time to see James pulling Alex close and pushing his nose against the omega's throat.  
The sight sent searing hatred down his spine. He knew that gesture. Alex placed his hands on James' chest and tried to push him away. His vision flickered, Alex's form briefly illuminating in the darkness to that of a young woman with long, dark hair. James' shape was overtaken by the aggressive man Ezio had previously been fighting, gripping the woman by the hair.

Desmond could see the slight tremble in Alex's movements, the faint flush on his pale face and the way he squirmed uncomfortably in the alpha's clutches. The scent of black licorice had returned to the air and Desmond felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Let him fucking go!" Desmond shouted.

"I thought you said you were just a friend," James sneered. He drew Alex closer into his side.

"I am," growled the assassin. He stepped forward, gradually closing the space between him and James. His fingers flexed slowly at his sides.

"Then why the fuck do you care?" The alpha pressed his nose into Alex's neck again and Desmond could hear a low purr of approval rumble in the man's throat. "I don't smell you on him." 

Alex grunted and swung his arm around to punch the alpha, only to be stopped by a hand painfully enclosing his wrist. The omega cried out in pain as James tightened his grip.  
The cry sent Desmond's senses into overdrive. He felt his body and mind sync with Ezio's silhouette. Together, the two assassins blended into one as they took off into a sprint towards James. A blade shot out from under Desmond's arm, hidden until that moment, and pointed at James' throat. The other alpha released Alex, letting out a monstrous yell and colliding both his fists with Desmond's sternum. The assassin fell back once more, water splashing up as he landed in the creek.

"Come here you little bitch," James picked up Alex again, all but dragging the omega back under the bridge. "You picked the perfect fucking time."

"James get off of me.." Alex hissed as his front was forcefully shoved against the wall.

"Stand still and look pretty for me," the alpha's voice dropped to a low, sultry tone that made the omega shudder. Alex felt hands at his belt, the sound of fake leather being pulled through the denim straps of his pants before dropping to the ground.

Alex yelled, claws sprouting on one hand. He quickly turned and lashed out, catching James in the face. The alpha screamed in pain as claw marks spread across from his cheek over his nose.

Desmond's head shot up as he saw James pushing himself against Alex. The image of the woman shoving against the man flickered briefly.

He made no sound this time as he jumped out of the water to the creek side, launching himself towards the other alpha a final time. At the last moment he pounced, arm raised as he carefully aimed-

and struck.

The body of the alpha convulsed as blood seeped from the expert slice through his throat. The sound of watery breaths could be heard as James collapsed onto his knees before dropping face down into the water.

Desmond retracted his blade, panting as he looked at James' corpse draining of life. He swallowed, slowly turning to Alex and moving to the omega's side. The images of Ezio and the others faded with his adrenaline, leaving the pair alone in darkness.

"Alex... Alex are you okay," Desmond whispered to the shaking omega. Alex flinched, eyes darting up to the assassin's, wide with fear before visibly relaxing. The omega glanced down to the body of his aggressor before looking back up to the alpha.

"Is.. He..."

"He's dead," Desmond said quietly.

Alex leaned back against the wall and let out a quavery breath, clutching his chest. His pale eyes fell to the ground and he turned, pushing his face into Desmond's chest and gripping the alpha's shirt. Confusion worked its way between Desmond's brows as he felt the omega tremble violently against him.

"Alex-"

The omega turned his head to the side slightly, and Desmond could hear him choke out a weak sob.

His heart clenched and twirled and vibrated all at once.

Slowly, the alpha drew his arms around Alex and the omega repositioned himself, wrapping his own arms around Desmond.

"Shhh," Desmond soothed and brought up a hand to slowly stroke over Alex's hooded head. "Alex, we need to get out of here."

The omega nodded and drew back, wiping an eye with the palm of his hand.

"Come on, I've got a place."


	5. Bond

Desmond returned to the assassin's hideout to find Shaun and Rebecca both absent from the loft. A couple floors below the Animus, the loft served as their primary living space while they weren't busy tinkering away with the lives of Desmond's ancestors. Desmond let out a sigh of relief that Shaun and Rebecca were still upstairs in the Animus room. The assassin took his phone out of his pocket, sending Rebecca a quick text about the situation before dropping the cell onto the small wooden table in their makeshift kitchen.

Behind him Alex tiptoed over a few cords, looking around at the living area. It was dimly lit by dying caged lights that hung from the ceiling. A large tv screen sat before a couch and coffee table decorated in pizza boxes with a laptop that seemed to be pleading for help under them.

"Do you want something to drink? We've got, ah," Desmond mused, opening the fridge, "Water, vodka, and some offbrand soda."

"Water," the omega said, rubbing his head and panting.

Desmond was quick to retrieve a glass for Alex, filling it as the omega leaned against the counter.

"Here," offered the assassin.

Alex took the glass with a thankful half-smile, tilting his head back and downing half the glass.  
Desmond poured himself a glass from the sink tap, suddenly painfully aware of Alex's scent from being inside close quarters. He felt heat settle into his stomach and he mentally kicked himself.

"If you want you can stay the night." The words bumbled out of Desmond's mouth before his brain had a chance to catch up. Realizing what he said, he turned and stared into the sink.

Alex looked up at him from his now empty glass.

"We've got some leftover pizza, I know it isn't much," the alpha shrugged, poking his head back into the fridge.

"Desmond..." Alex started, voice hoarse.

The alpha faced Alex at the strained tone of his voice, concern washing over his features. "What is it? Do you need something?" Desmond stepped closer to Alex before catching himself. "Wait-- sorry.... Uhm, you can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch," he placed his glass in the sink.

"Desmond," Alex said, this time more firmly.

The assassin met Alex's gaze.

The omega stepped forward, placing his glass into the sink next to Desmond's before looking up into the alpha's dark eyes.

"Thanks," he said, gaze dropping off to the side.

Alex's scent was strong, practically melting off of his form. Subconsciously the alpha took in a deep breath, his head swimming in the sweet odor the omega was giving off. He paused, clearing his throat.

"No... No problem," he said, swallowing.

"Desmond..." The omega's voice wavered slightly as he too took in a sharp breath.

"Alex?"

"I'm... tired of running," Alex said, with a shaky sigh.

"Running?"

Alex shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes fixed on the floor. "Yeah."

"James isn't the only one after you," the assassin said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No."

"Alex... I know about Manhattan," Desmond said quietly.

The omega looked up, stricken with horror. Desmond caught his expression and took a deep breath.

"I know about the virus, I know what happened," he continued slowly. "I don't... Care what happened."

There was a shift in Alex's eyes and Desmond swore he saw a slight glimmer of hope cracking under the thick ice. The alpha leaned against the counter. Being so close to Alex like this, his heat scent enveloping him, caressing him, was sending him mercilessly into a rut. He bit his lip.

"You killed James..." Alex said quietly.

Desmond nodded.

"Why?"

The alpha took in another breath, "I... I couldn't let him harm you."

Their gazes met and Desmond felt like Alex's claws were yanking his very heart strings right there. Alex stepped closer so he was flush to the alpha's body. He faltered only slightly before tilting his head up and gently pressed his lips against Desmond's. A hand came up next, fingers brushing over the light stubble on the alpha's jaw.  
Desmond's hands fumbled to find their place on Alex's waist and they stood there silently for a moment. Feeling out of breath, the pair broke away. Both clung to each other before the alpha released his hold.

"I'm-- I'm sorry Alex, I-"

The omega blinked in confusion.

"I didn't want a mate, I couldn't-- I can't be the alpha you want," Desmond said, eyes twisting shut as he slowly brought Alex's hand down from his cheek.

"I'm not the omega anyone wanted," Alex reminded him primly.

Desmond and Alex stared at each other in bewildering realization for a moment.

"I... Want you, Alex," Desmond said, "I want... You."

The assassin could see something in Alex. It seemed like a transition of a hundred different emotions were all cascading at once, pelting the omega like rain and drenching him to the core.

"Bedroom,"

"What?" the assassin blinked.

"Bedroom." Alex repeated with a firmer tone.

"Oh! Oh, uh, door on the left there-" Desmond felt Alex grab his hand, nearly dragging him in the direction of the door. Desmond could hear his phone buzzing with notifications but he had no time to reply as he was pushed up against the door and pinned by Alex's lips on his.

The omega fumbled with the handle for a moment, finally opening it and shoving Desmond down onto the bed and slamming the door shut.  
Instantly Alex was upon him, legs straddling the alpha's hips and lips assaulting his neck. Desmond was shocked by the sudden forwardness of the omega but didn't complain as he blissfully held Alex close to him.

"Desmond," he panted between kisses.

"Alex-?" Desmond moaned.

"I want you," Alex said, leaning back to look down at the pinned alpha. "I want you, to be my alpha."

Desmond's heart jumped into his throat while all the heat took a turn to another extreme of his body. "Yes- Fuck, yes-"

"But," the omega smirked, hands finding their way to Desmond's wrists. "We're going to do this on my terms."

The alpha groaned, bucking under the omega. Alex could feel the firm bulge in the front of the alpha's pants.

"Steady, boy." Alex grinned, mischief sparking in his icy eyes. He took both of Desmond's wrists into one hand, steadying the man's hips with the other.

Alex nodded to himself slowly, sighing and releasing Desmond's hands. He leaned back on the alpha's thighs and Desmond watched in awe as the layers of clothing that clung to Alex's lean form seemed to melt away. Alex's very flesh rippled like water until his torso was exposed to the cold air. The alpha propped himself up on his elbows, reaching out and placing a hand fondly on the omega's chest. He thumbed a nipple and watched at it hardened under his gentle touch.

"You gonna stare or are you going to get undressed too?" Alex smirked, a blush creeping up high on his cheeks.

Desmond sat up completely, nearly throwing Alex off of him as he threw off his hoodie, shirt, and knife.

Alex's eyes were over Desmond's body immediately. Pale irises followed the long lines drawn down his front to his belly button, appreciating the small trail of hair that disappeared under the waistline of his boxers.

Desmond couldn't help but feel like Alex was examining him like one would produce at the grocer. 

Once Alex seemed satisfied, he tapped the alpha's belly lightly. "Pants too."

For this the omega stood. His bottom layers faded into his form just as the others had before, leaving the virus standing nude in the assassin's bedroom. Desmond was a close step behind, taking a moment to wish he had a power to escape his clothes faster. As his boxers slid down his thighs, his erection sprang free from the tight confinement. The base of his cock was slightly swollen from the knot beginning to form.

Alex resumed his position on Desmond's thighs. The alpha moaned as the sweet scent of Alex's slick met his nose, unobstructed by the layers of fabric from before. 

"Desmond."

The alpha snapped to attention, all focus completely on the omega.

"I'm going to need you to trust me," Alex said cautiously. The alpha gave a quick nod as Alex brought one of his hands up. From his forearm sprouted thin, black tendrils. Each wavered and writhed on its own, reaching and twining with one another.

The assassin's eyes widened in wonder at the sight. 

"Do you trust me, Desmond."

The alpha nodded frantically.

"I need you to say it."

"I trust you, Alex," Desmond panted, his body tingling as his rut set into full swing.

Alex smiled, holding in a moan as an aroused throb pulsed through his own erection. He shifted forward so Desmond's cock was under him, his hands resting on the alpha's chest.

The black tendrils on his forearms retreated and spouted out of the omega's ribs. They reached up and coiled around the alpha's wrists, pulling his arms up far above his head and making Desmond whimper.

Alex took a steadying breath, rubbing himself along Desmond's erection. The omega's own lubricant spread over the head and shaft. Each gentle rub plucked a moan out of Desmond's throat. The alpha tried to buck up against Alex, only to be firmly shoved down into the mattress again.

The alpha groaned. "Alex-"

"Sh," Alex snipped, slapping a hand playfully on Desmond's chest. He reached behind himself and grasped Desmond's cock, lining himself up with the alpha before slowly sliding onto Desmond.

Loud groans of pleasure filled the air from both men as Alex pushed himself futher onto the alpha's cock. He took a sharp breath, pausing for a moment as he came to the wider knot at the base. 

"You okay?" Desmond asked.

The omega nodded.

Desmond wanted to put his hands on the omega, soothe him and kiss him tenderly, but the omega's tendrils held fast and immobilized his arms. He squirmed at the blissful pulses rippling through his cock. Alex resumed sliding himself onto Desmond's knot, finally settling comfortably as his cock rested on the alpha's stomach.

"Aah," Alex whimpered, lifting himself before dropping back onto the alpha. The pair moaned together as Alex rode Desmond, sliding on and off the assassin with pleasured mewls and whimpers.

Desmond growled in frustration at being unable to touch the omega, trying to wiggle out of his confinement.

"Ah-ah," Alex scolded, pausing his ministrations.

A desperate whine erupted from Desmond's throat.

"Alex--"

"Desmond," the omega retorted simply, leaning down and pecking kisses along the alpha's throat. Omegas couldn't mark alphas in the same way that an alpha could mark an omega, but something in Desmond wished that the marks Alex suckled into his neck and collar would stay. He squirmed and cried out as the omega's teeth sank tenderly into his flesh.

Alex panted as he resumed riding Desmond. "I'm not going to bend over for you, just like that," he grinned through heated breaths.

"Alex, please-"

"I want you to knot me, but you're going to do so when I tell you to."

The alpha whimpered and nodded, feeling his knot threatening to pop at that very moment. Alex sped up, hips grinding down on Desmond's as his erection rose and twitched, reddening at the tip.

"Fuck-" Alex panted as he came over the alpha's stomach, his hole spasming around Desmond's cock and causing the assassin to groan loudly. The omega pulled off, his tendrils loosening enough to release Desmond. Immediately the alpha was on top of the other, grinding against the omega. Alex shoved at Desmond, a hand fisting in the alpha's hair. 

"Down," he hissed.

Desmond complied, allowing himself to be guided down off the bed next to the omega's cock. Instantly he nuzzled the spent tip, tongue flicking out and tasting him. Alex's head tilted back in a pleased moan that encouraged Desmond. The alpha took Alex's cock into his mouth, gently sucking and twirling his tongue along the tip before licking long, wet stripes up the underside of the shaft. The grip in his hair tightened as he moved lower, nose bumping against the omega's sac before trailing further. On the floor, Desmond wrapped his hand around his erection, massaging the growing knot and moaning.

"No touching," he heard Alex murmur from his position on the bed.

Desmond let out a whine but obeyed, one hand coming up to Alex's thigh, the other wandering up to the omega's stomach where it traced small circles over the muscles there.  
Alex flinched as he suddenly felt Desmond's tongue against his entrance way, gently lapping at the sweet slick that his body was offering. The alpha let out a pleased moan, tongue flicking out eagerly. The omega ran his fingers through the man's short hair, leaning back and sighing in satisfaction.

Desmond lifted his head, once again stroking the tip of the omega's cock with his tongue. Alex whined, both hands finding their way to Desmond's hair and holding him steady as his hips bucked. The alpha choked at the sudden jolt. It quickly gave way to relaxation as Alex set into a more shallow rhythm. It wasn't long before the omega was crying out in pleasure once again, releasing into the mouth of the waiting alpha.

The assassin swallowed thickly, tongue running over his lips and giving Alex an approving leer.

Alex rolled over onto his belly, his tendrils reaching out to pull Desmond up to him.

"Wait, Here-" Desmond reached over and grabbed a pillow, shoving it under the belly of the omega. Alex gave him a confused glance. "It's more comfortable." This seemed to meet the omega with great approval because Alex lifted his hips at the alpha and smirked.

"Don't just sit there, fuck," snorted the omega.

Desmond was on top of Alex immediately. His cock pushed against the omega's entrance and slid in with blissful ease. The slick, wet friction the omega provided sent pleasure sparking up his spine and muddled his mind. The alpha groaned, a hand rubbing Alex's side.

"Comfortable?" Desmond asked softly, rubbing the omega's lower back gently. He felt heat surging throughout him, wanting to bury himself deep into Alex's own but also wanting to envelop the omega and kiss him into the night.

Alex nodded. He arched his back slightly, a small sound similar to a purr escaping his throat.

Desmond set a steady pace, Alex writhing below him with every thrust. Each time the alpha pushed into him his cock dragged against the fabric of the pillow with satisfying friction. Alex grasped at the bed sheets, biting his lip. He could feel Desmond's hands running up and down his back and over his hips tenderly, appreciating, worshiping every angle of his body. Tendrils rose up where the alpha stroked him, wrapping affectionately around the man's hand and fingers. The alpha smiled through heavy breaths. His fingers toyed with the dark appendages and rubbed at them. Seeming to have a mind of their own, each one lazily caressed the alpha's hands and body. From Desmond's angle, he could see a small smirk spread across Alex's face. The alpha quirked a brow before he felt something prod him in his own entrance, causing him to jolt forward with a surprised yelp.

"Relax," Alex mused, fingers threading into the sheets.

Desmond paused as he felt the intruding appendage prod him again, this time rubbing against him before working its way inside. This tendril was thick. It pulsed and grew to spread Desmond open, much to the alpha's shock. The assassin mewled at the sensation. It brushed against his insides, sending white stars over his vision.

"O-oh, fuck--"

Alex let out a small cry as Desmond abruptly snapped his hips forward again, setting off to a fast pace. The omega pulled and pushed the tendril inside of Desmond. Each thrust was met with Desmond's hips pushing back onto the appendage, doubling the force Desmond's hips brought forward into Alex. The alpha's knot began to swell, catching on the omega's rim and causing the omega to tremble in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"F-fuck, yes... Desmond--"

"Alex," Desmond panted, hips snapping forward into the omega's tight heat.

"Fuck-- Mark me," Alex gasped, clinging to the sheets more firmly now.

The alpha nodded, leaning over the omega's lean form as he continued to thrust into him at a brutal pace. Teeth met the side of Alex's neck, sinking in only as the alpha's knot finally reached it's full size. Alex let out a pained yelp as he came again over the pillow and sheets, his body clamping down on the alpha's knot and tying the two together. Desmond let out a long, pleased moan as he felt himself spurting up into the omega below him, a small bead of blood welling up where a tooth had dug in too far.

They lay there, sweaty and panting for a moment before Alex let out a soft whimper under Desmond. Immediately the alpha withdrew from his bite, the fresh mark red and clear on the side of the omega's neck. Underneath the pair, Alex's tendrils retracted into his form.

"Argh, ouch," Alex grunted, rubbing the new sore spot with a hand and accidentally spreading the blood.

"Sorry," Desmond apologized, his hands ghosting over the omega's side. The two maneuvered on the bed to a more comfortable position, Desmond letting out the odd pained grunt as his knot was tugged until they finally settled.

The assassin wrapped his arms around Alex and swung a leg over his hip to embrace him. Alex tilted his head back to nuzzle Desmond affectionately with a small smirk.  
Desmond hummed approvingly, kissing the back of the omega's neck.

The omega wiggled his hips playfully, pulling a pleased groan out of Desmond as his knot was tugged.

"Careful-" the assassin murmured.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex mused, bringing a hand back and ruffling Desmond's short hair. The omega let out a heavy contented sigh, curling up against the alpha.

Desmond's hands gently stroked Alex's side, running up his arm and hip soothingly.

"Alex,"

"Mm-" the omega murmured.

"Are you... Do you still want to run? Would you leave the city?"

Alex looked down, frowning. "I don't really have anywhere to go."

Desmond tightened his embrace on the omega. "You could stay here."

That made the omega tense slightly. "...Here?"

"Yeah..." Desmond nodded, "you'd be safe here."

"Safe..." the word sounded foreign to Alex. He looked forward at the decorated wall. The omega could recognize Desmond in a photograph tacked to it, standing with a group of people with a big grin on his face. The alpha followed the omega's gaze. 

"We're all on the run too," Desmond sighed, resting his head against Alex's.

The omega gave Desmond a confused look look.

"You never did tell me what the deal with that knife under your arm was."

"Maybe if you stay, I'll tell you," Desmond chuckled.

Between them Desmond could feel his knot start to deflate, giving Desmond enough room to slip out of the omega with a groan. Alex rolled over to face Desmond, nuzzling the assassin under the chin. Alex's skin felt ice cold to the touch, prompting the assassin to reach down pull the comforter up over them.

"I'll stay," Alex nodded with a smile.

"Good," Desmond yawned before his eyes blew wide. "Fuck, how am I going to explain this to Shaun and Rebecca..." he groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead.

"Later," Alex murmured.

"Later," the assassin agreed, pulling the omega close. "Sleep."

A calm silence fell over the pair, the sound of cars on the street outside a faint white noise in the distance.

"Desmond," Alex's voice crept up in the darkness.

"Mm."

"I don't sleep."


End file.
